


Damsel's Delight

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chara gets a kick out of playing villains, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Female Asriel Dreemurr, Intersex Chara, Intersex Frisk, MTF Asriel Dreemurr, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-True Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rough Kissing, Rubber Kink, Rubber Suits, Sexual Roleplay, Soft Chara, Superhero Roleplay, The striped time-traveling trio being a bunch of nerds, Trans Asriel Dreemurr, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: On the anniversary Asriel Dreemurr finally got her soul back and the body she always wanted, she and her two human lovers indulge in a little roleplay involving a superhero and supervillain in rubber suits.





	Damsel's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super late birthday gift written for a good friend who headcanons Asriel as trans like herself. I hope this is worth the wait!
> 
> Frisk is female-bodied with clitoromegaly (which basically means "large clit") while Chara's intersex variation is PAIS aka "Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome." The word "crocus" is a non-clinical term to refer to the phalloclitoris, as used by Jeffrey Eugenides in the novel Middlesex.

Today was an important day for Asriel Dreemurr. Not only was it the anniversary she finally had a soul again, it was the anniversary she finally got the body she always wanted. It ended resets, years, decades... a _century_ of body dysphoria. She let it be known to Frisk and Chara and Alphys and Sans what she wanted when they placed her inside the machine. The experiment went off without a hitch and she could finally abandon the moniker of Flowey the Flower.

It’s no surprise Asriel considered Frisk and Chara her heroes as well as her lovers. But tonight, “heroes” took on a whole new sexy meaning.

“Help! Somebody!” Asriel cried. This was all an act, of course; anytime it got too far, the three of them had the safe word (“bepis”) to fall back on. But as of now, Asriel delighted in the way Chara rough-handled her. The rosy-cheeked human set the goat monster down on a chair, then took her paws and tied them together in soft rope behind her back.

“Hahahahaha! There’s no one who can save you now!” Chara smirked, leaning close to her ear. “Go ahead. Keep crying for help! I’ll be waiting.” From neck to toe, Chara wore a sleek black catsuit, its rubber surface as shiny as polished onyx. The suit served as a second skin, tight and form-fitting and leaving nothing to the imagination. Chara’s pale skin and silky auburn hair provided a lovely light contrast to the darkness, highlighting the rosy-cheeked human’s power. They tapped their foot a moment before turning to the goat monster with the sweetest and most innocent smile: “Hmm... but nobody came. What a shame.”

“Hold it right there!” Frisk jumped in, their dark chin-length brown hair fluttering behind them. They wore the exact same suit as Chara’s, except theirs was a rich lapis blue. Two thin pink stripes raced down the sides, outlining their round body and thick thighs. “I am Captain Determination, the champion of truth and justice! You let go of Asriel now!”

“You think you stand a chance against me?” Chara grinned, wielding a worn dagger. “I, the Phantom Blade, accept your challenge. But I warn you, I’m invincible! You will never win!”

“We’ll see about that, Phantom Blade!” Frisk cried. “You are no match for my secret weapon!” Their hand descended to their crotch, stroking the dildo attached to their strap-on. They pointed it at their opponent like a gun.

“Pitiful fool. You don’t realize...” Chara stepped forward from behind Asriel, revealing their own strap-on. “I _too_ have a secret weapon! One that’s more powerful than yours!”

“You won’t take Asriel from me!”

“Asriel is mine forever! You will never see her again!”

The two humans charged at each other, and the “battle” began as they crushed their lips together. They slapped their arms around each other’s backs, and the rubber suits crinkled as they made contact. As Frisk traced their rival’s lips, Chara pierced their tongue inside their mouth, swallowing their stubborn grunts.

Asriel watched in rapt wonder, her heart pounding as Frisk and Chara groped and tackled each other and attempted to push the other down. Unlike the others, the goat monster was stark naked—naked except for the golden heart locket she wore since childhood. She started to shiver—whether it was from cold or arousal, she wasn’t sure. She banked on the latter.

The humans tumbled down and rolled on the floor. As they fought to come out on top, their hands occasionally dived between each other's legs, fumbling with the zipper on their crotch. Chara’s hisses indicated that Frisk was the first to break through their defenses—but it was Chara who ultimately held Frisk down, grinning as they pinned their opponent by the wrists and watched them struggle.

“Your time is up, Captain Determination!” Chara cackled. “Any last words?”

“I am never giving up!” Frisk declared.

“That’s what they _all_ say...” Chara answered smugly.

“Noooooooo! Stop! Please don’t fight!” Asriel pleaded. “Phantom Blade! I didn’t realize your feelings for me and Captain Determination were so strong! If you wanted to be with us, all you had to do was ask! If you release Captain Determination...” The goat monster batted her eyes, making herself look as demure and innocent as possible. “...My body is yours to share.”

Chara pretended to contemplate this before ultimately letting go of Frisk.

“Very well.” Chara said. “You have been spared.”

“I’m glad we have come to a peaceful solution.” Frisk smiled.

“Would you mind cutting me free?” Asriel asked. “My paws are going to be rather busy...”

“Certainly.” Chara said. They brought out the worn dagger and sliced off the rope like a scissors through paper. Having served its purpose, the sharp tool was left behind on the chair as the two humans followed their goat monster lover to bed.

The first person to kiss Asriel was Frisk; she marveled the gentle and unhurried brush of their lips over hers, and she sighed softly as she lost herself to them. A warm sensation greeted her shoulder as Chara joined in, peppering her fur in kisses and nibbles. The rosy-cheeked human found the sensitive spot between her shoulder and collar and nipped—Frisk swallowed the goat monster’s cry like fine wine. The humans wandered their hands all over her as they kissed her; Frisk rubbed the bases of her short horns while Chara stroked her back and unoccupied shoulder, stimulating warmth and calm. The goat monster’s partners switched positions, giving Chara a turn to lock lips with Asriel’s. Asriel squeaked into Chara’s mouth as they yanked her ears—the contrast between Chara’s roughness and Frisk’s sweet comforting kisses at the nape of her neck were so enticing...

Asriel puffed her chest, craving more from her partners. It wasn’t long that they granted her wish—Chara moved on from her ears to her large round breasts, weaving among them as they explored and cherished and squeezed them. Frisk cupped the bottom smaller pair of breasts, copying Chara's actions. A small pleasured squeak left the goat monster’s throat under their care, which turned into an excited gasp as her partners coaxed her dark nipples to peak. Asriel whimpered as her nipples were circled and pinched... Frisk moved from behind Asriel to join Chara in teasing her, each of them claiming their respective side of her top and bottom breasts—Chara to the left, Frisk to the right.

Chara cut right to the chase, closing their lips over their side’s top nipple and suckling—Frisk preferred playing with the goat monster first, swiping their tongue over their nipple before rolling it into their mouth. Asriel’s cries melted into a luscious groan, and her arms fell around her lovers to hold them close. She squirmed beneath them, consumed by the ecstasy that was slowly taking over her body and reducing her to a hot mess...

“More... I need more...” Asriel breathed.

“What kind of ‘more,’ Asriel?” Chara chuckled.

“I... I need to be fucked.” Asriel whimpered, pink blooming on her cheeks from the blunt admission. “I need you both inside me... I can’t take it anymore...!”

“We can do that.” Frisk smiled, stroking her thigh. “Everything for you, Asriel...”

Chara nodded and reached for the nearby drawer to grab a tube of lubricant. Once their fingers were coated in the cool gel, the rosy-cheeked human slinked behind Asriel, exhaling into her ear as they rubbed her taint and back entrance—teasing, but not yet inserting.

“Oooh...” Asriel crooned. As Frisk embraced her, she returned their affections by kissing their shoulders and neck and cheeks. She pressed herself against their body, letting them sink into the warmth of her fur. Meanwhile she got to indulge in the sleekness of their tight rubber suit—she loved how she could tug at it and it would snap right back into its perfect shape. She loved the _smack_ of the rubber as she gripped Frisk’s ass, and the way her partner gasped and bucked in response. She loved tracing their jaw with her tongue, and the taste of it.

“H-Hey!” Frisk giggled between breaths as Asriel used her free paw to nudge at the bulge of their clit tucked beneath their toy. “That’s cheating!”

“Now now, Asriel.” Chara chided playfully, tugging her tail. “Play fair.” They pushed their finger inside.

“A-Ahh! Says you!” Asriel cried. Chara didn’t go beyond the first knuckle however, taking care to let her get used to the sensation before going deeper. To help her relax, Frisk returned Asriel’s kisses and caresses, running their hands through her fur and brushing her cheeks with their thumbs. Through her silent request, Frisk nudged the tip of their toy past her wet and waiting folds, where it was immediately clenched by her famished walls.

Frisk and Chara kept checking in on the goat monster to make sure she wasn’t in pain. Chara eventually added a second finger, allowing themself to be a little more intense. Frisk kept a slow but steady pace, primarily so Asriel could catch her breath but also because the blue-suited human needed to build up for themself; each thrust caused the other half of the toy to push inside them and rub at their clit, and they didn’t want to drain themself too early. Chara didn’t have an extra hole for their toy to slip inside, but it did press against the folds and shaft of their crocus. Deciding Asriel was ready, Chara slicked up their makeshift appendage before tucking it at the goat monster’s back entrance, then pushed the head inside…  
  
It was more than Asriel could bear. Squirming in impatience, the goat monster bucked back against Chara, provoking them to plunge the whole thing inside. After that first full thrust, Asriel threw back her head and groaned, her walls possessively squeezing her partners like her life depended on it. Her hips tingled and blossomed in ecstasy, leaving her whole body quivering. Languidly blinking, gone was the shy and timid Asriel. Her lips formed a fanged grin, and through her haggard breathing, she murmured, “More…”

Sinking their fingers into her fur, Frisk narrowed their eyes in determination as they fought to keep up with the goat monster’s demands. Their panting drew quicker as they rocked back and forth, back and forth… Meanwhile, Chara _slammed_ into Asriel, clenching their teeth in concentration. The bulge of their small shaft beneath their suit rubbed beneath Asriel’s tail, adding an additional friction. The two humans synchronized their movements with each other’s as well as they could, withdrawing and pounding and withdrawing and pounding into their partner as fast as possible. Asriel purred and chuckled, egging her lovers on.  
  
“Hahaha… is that all you got? Harder!” she demanded. _“Harder!_ Yesss…”

Sandwiched in bliss between her partners, Asriel held them captive and rode them aggressively while dividing her attention equally between them. She was well on her way to a second climax, but it wasn’t over until the others had the chance to join her. With well-timed thrusts, she coaxed Frisk into surrender, sipping their low groan like an elixir of life. As Frisk’s legs turned to jelly, the goat monster supported the blue-suited human with her weight, guiding them back on the path to their second wind. All that was left was for Chara to reach climax—moving together as one, Asriel and Frisk rocked back against Chara, urging them not to hold back any longer. No restraint, no mercy, just hard and fast and ruthless and—! Right as Asriel got swallowed again by euphoria, Chara collapsed against her body, shuddering as their peak claimed them.

The three partners slowed to a stop, panting and sticky in each other’s arms.  
  
“Ha… ha… we should probably get out of these suits.” Frisk breathed.

“That would be a wise decision. I agree." Chara said.

“Oh…” Asriel answered with a lonely sigh. “You won’t be leaving me, will you?”  
  
“Of course not.” Frisk gently replied. After withdrawing and unzipping out of their suits, the two humans crawled back into bed with Asriel. “We’re here for you.”  
  
“Always.” Chara reassured.

Comforted by the contact of warm flesh against fur, Asriel returned their embrace with her own sated smile.


End file.
